


Oblivious

by jberkowsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is an innocent spring gay, Damn tumblr for giving me this great idea, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maggie is super possessive of Alex for some reason, Oblivious!Alex, Oh sleep I hardly knew thee, Oh well sleep is for losers anyway, Possessive!Maggie, Relationship(s), Sleep come back! I miss you!, Someone stop me, i didn't even proofread this, seriously it's like 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jberkowsky/pseuds/jberkowsky
Summary: Alex and Maggie are shopping for Flannel when Maggie notices that the cashier is getting a bit too flirty with her girl. With Maggie being Maggie, she can't let this slide past her Alex, hilarity ensues.





	

Maggie wasn’t really one for clothes shopping, especially in a store that had a suspicious lack of leather jackets in stock (really, they were _so_ comfortable.) But Alex needed to run an errand before they got back to her apartment, and honestly, when was Maggie going to deny herself extra time to oggle her girlfriend trying on flannel? 

 

Alex was down to deciding between a blue plaid flannel shirt and a red one, and she was being so cute about it that it was taking all of Maggie’s willpower not to throw her to the ground and shower her in little kisses. 

 

“What do you think, Mags? Blue or red?” Alex asked, completely oblivious to the hungry looks Maggie was giving her. Realising that Alex had actually asked her a question, Maggie snapped back from her staring to attention.

 

“Huh? Oh, you’d look fantastic in both.” Maggie managed to get out, while not technically a lie, but Maggie believed Alex looked fantastic in everything, flannel especially. Alex just sighed and turned back to the rack, “You’re no help at all.”

 

Maggie found herself again ripped from the beautiful view that was her girlfriend admiring clothing by the giggling of the cashier and her friends. They were doing their best, and failing, at not get caught staring at Alex. Really, anyone could’ve seen their blushes and hushed whispers, it was blindingly obvious to everyone. Everyone except Alex, as it would appear. “Hey Alex, who are they?” Alex barely gave the group of girls a glance before looking back to her rack. “Them? That’s Christine and her friends. They’re always like that.” That last line caught Maggie’s attention, they were always like that? Poor Alex, poor innocent oblivious adorable Alex. 

 

“Oh fuck it, I’ll get both.” Alex finally decided, grabbing the two shirts before making her way to the counter and the group of girls. Maggie grinned, “And it only took about twenty minutes to come to that decision.” Alex laughed, the kind of laugh that to Maggie was better than all the sweet things in the world. “Not all of us have the luxury of owning fifteen copies of the same leather jacket, Mags.” 

 

Christine’s little group had been not-so subtly watching Alex approach, but then quickly found other things to do with their eyes as soon as Alex reached them, giving her only quick glances and small smiles. Christine, being the cashier, was the first one to speak. “Alex! Hey!” She greeted, giving Alex a smile Maggie recognized instantly. Alex, being the only one in the room oblivious to their attractions, gave Christine a familiar and friendly smile. 

 

“Hey Christine! What’s been going on with you?” Alex responded, giving Christine her shirts. Christine gave her that ‘I’d wish you’d fuck me but there’s other people around’ look and from the looks of her fellows, the feeling was universal among them. Maggie would have found that almost irritating if she didn’t find Alex’s obliviousness to her eyefucking adorable. “Nothing much, cutie.” An apparently unperturbed Christine flirted. One of her friends was hiding more than the rest, something Alex seemed to have noticed. “Hey Michelle, still can’t talk to me?” Alex asked in the sweetest tone she could accomplish. Michelle, on the other hand, looked like she just wanted to die right then and there, also somehow while accomplishing hiding her eyes and giving Alex some serious heart eyes at the same time. But in the end she managed to give Alex a small shake of the head before her seemingly timid nature took over once more. 

 

“Poor girl, you should have seen her when I first met her; I asked her where the plaid flannel was and she couldn’t even get a word out.” Alex confessed, still somehow oblivious after enough evidence to fill the entire NCPD Storage Facility. Oh, Maggie would have fun explaining it to her in the car.

 

“So Alex, are you going to introduce me to your friend here or will I have to torture the information out of you?” Christine asked in somehow an equally seductive and confrontational tone. Maggie piped up before Alex could begin her sentence. “Maggie Sawyer, nice to meet you.” Maggie introduced, with only a drop of venom in her voice. She purposefully left out the fact that Alex was hers, just to see how much she long she could keep up this little passive-aggressive spat. Because if there was one thing Maggie Sawyer loved in this world, it was a good verbal duel to the death over the love of her life. 

 

“So Maggie…” Christie began, taking her sweet time in ringing up Alex’s shirts, “I don’t remember seeing you around here, what do you do?” Maggie grinned, oh she was going down. “I’m a Detective, over at the NCPD.” Maggie put her hand on Alex’s shoulder possessively, as if daring Christine to go ahead and try her. Christine didn’t back down. “NCPD, huh? That must involve a lot of… adrenaline, and… sweat.” Maggie could hear the innuendo dripping from her voice, and oh boy, could two play at that game. “Oh yeah, the sparring sessions are especially strenuous.” Maggie gave her that innocent shit-eating grin that she was so famous (or rather, infamous,) for. 

 

Alex, still untrained in the ways of flirting with pretty much anyone, much less in catching on to innuendo, looked as innocent and confused as a kitten in a cardboard box. And twice as adorable, as well. “Am I missing… something here?” She asked, signaling help from Maggie, who was first to respond out of them all. “Don’t worry, Danvers, you’re still good.” Alex still looked confused, but nodded despite it. 

 

As slow as Christie could drag this out by taking her sweet time, eventually she had to punch up both shirts, no matter how slow she went. “Alright Alex, that’s twenty bucks for your adorkable shirts.” Alright, now Maggie wanted to kill her, adorkable was her line to use on Alex, no one else. 

 

Maggie held on even tighter to Alex as she payed for her shirts, “Goodbye Christine, see you next time.” Christine smiled, somehow looking even sexier than before, (who knew chewing on your pen could be  _ that  _ sexy?) “See you later, hot stuff.” Christine waved, leaving Maggie to tighten her grip on Alex’s hand possessively. Leaving a very confused and slightly turned on Alex. 

  
“I am going to fuck you on every surface of your apartment.”   
Alex looked surprised for a moment, mouth slightly ajar, “Oh god, Maggie, yes. Drive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I found in an Alex Danvers appreciation post on Tumblr, so hats off to whoever gave me that idea. I love these two so much with all my soul and apparently my sanity, but it's not like I had much of that in the first place. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh Sweet Mythal I need some sleep.


End file.
